


Kneel Before the King

by Smooth_Dillard



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Fantasy AU, Group Sex, Mentioned Alaska, Mentioned Alyssa Edwards, Mentioned Detox, Mentioned Jaida Essence Hall, Mentioned Trinity Taylor, Now Fart, Please the King, Sex competition, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, female AU, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooth_Dillard/pseuds/Smooth_Dillard
Summary: Dillard deliberately chose to not wear a crown, He didn’t need it. Any mere human who laid eyes on Him instantly knew Him as King. Most could hardly meet His gaze without simply averting their eyes in fear or submission. Not a single person has been able to rise to meet King Dillard, in His sheer power, height, or otherwise. This currently posed a threat to the longevity of the Dillard name: He was only mortal, and His bloodline could not end here. The next challenge posed to His empire was simple: finding a mate capable of taking His seed.
Relationships: Bryce Eilenberg/Aiden Zhane, Dillard/Aiden Zhane
Kudos: 2





	Kneel Before the King

A warm haze settled over rooftops and cobblestone streets. A soft breeze cut through the thick air as King Dillard gazed down upon His kingdom from above, the sun’s last rays gracing His sharp features. Not only was His castle built high above His city, but giant’s blood pumped in Dillard’s veins. He stood at over nine feet tall, exuding strength and power wherever He went. Layers of refined silk billowed about His substantial body, crimson fabric complimenting the halo of ginger locks framing His face. He preferred leaving His robes open, brandishing the immense length at His groin without shame. Dillard deliberately chose to not wear a crown, He didn’t need it. Any mere human who laid eyes on Him instantly knew Him as King. Most could hardly meet His gaze without simply averting their eyes in fear or submission. Not a single person has been able to rise to meet King Dillard, in His sheer power, height, or otherwise. This currently posed a threat to the longevity of the Dillard name: He was only mortal, and His bloodline could not end here. The next challenge posed to His empire was simple: finding a mate capable of taking His seed.

“Your Majesty,” a familiar voice pulled Dillard from His thoughts, He turned. “The time for the Feast approaches, dost thou request any further preparations?” Sasha Velour spoke with certainty and grace. Sasha earned her keep as the King’s royal planner, with her keen attention to detail. She kept Dillard’s wits about him at all times, supporting each of her King’s wishes earnestly.

“Has Bob made my final selections?” Dillard boomed down at Sasha, voice firm. Bob the Drag Queen was the King’s foremost advisor, and passed His wishes onto the royal council and beyond. Bob carried herself with the utmost confidence, and fell into the role of advisor without hesitation. Bob was a clear and direct choice to ensure the King’s wishes became reality.

“With certainty, Your Grace,” Sasha replied with a gentle tilt of her head.

“Gather them before my throne,” Dillard commanded, “I will see them when I so choose.”

“With pleasure, King,” Sasha confirmed and bowed deeply, before turning back to the balcony’s doorway.

Tonight was not the first of King Dillard’s Feasts. Finding an adequate candidate has proven difficult, and Dillard assumed tonight wouldn’t be any different. He took his time watching the sun dip completely below the horizon, before stepping back inside. On His journey towards the throne room, He was joined by His royal assistant, Tatianna. She served mostly as a companion during the King’s appearances and ceremonies, but was always bursting with the latest gossip of townsfolk and court members alike.

“Bob hooked you up tonight, sis!” Tati chatted brightly. Information was useful regardless, and was the only reason Dillard allowed her to talk to Him so candidly. Also, Dillard would be lying if He said Tatianna’s charm wasn’t slightly endearing.

“Is that so?” Dillard replied flatly, as His tree trunk-sized legs carried Him steadily down the hall. Tatianna trotted in double-time to keep up.

“But don’t let these ungrateful bitches fool you,” she sighed venomously, “ _Thank you._ ”

The pair turned through another archway and were met with a long line of women kneeling silently before the throne. The King approached His rightful place, and fell back into His seat. The clap of His ass against the steel throne vibrated the floors beneath the kneeling candidates. A hushed curse hissed from one of the candidates, barely audible in Dillard’s ears. The grim line of His mouth turned downward in disgust.

“Who dare speak without the King’s permission?!” Violet Chachki barked over the line of bowed heads. Violet served the King as executioner, and leader of the royal guard. She commanded a room with intensity and power that Dillard could appreciate.

“Choices,” Tati muttered up towards the King’s ear, now seated comfortably on the armrest of His massive throne. Dillard eyed the source of the outburst as she rose to her feet, neon green gown rustling as she stood.

“Do you mind?!” Violet boomed “Compose yourself before the King, or face the consequences!”

“This peasant calls herself Thorgy Thor,” Tati informed Dillard in a hushed tone.

“Nice cock dipshit!” Thorgy screamed, confidence building with each word, “You have a nice fat dick, you fucking idiot dumbass!”

A suffocating silence fell upon the room, interrupted only by Tati sucking a gasp through her teeth. King Dillard’s rage burned across His face as he stood once more. The line of candidates turned their heads to stare daggers at the affronting woman.

“Nice day dick! Your night dick is shit!” Thorgy hollered with a crazed look in her eyes, and lunged to rush at the King. Violet didn’t allow her to make another step before she tackled Thorgy to the ground, swiftly defending her King and His honor. Thorgy writhed beneath her, foaming at the mouth. The surrounding court showed no surprise; this wasn’t the first time the sheer sight of King Dillard’s royal cock had driven a candidate to insanity. Guards rushed to Violet, taking over restraining the deranged woman.

“How dare you interrupt a Feast,” Violet sneered, gripping Thorgy’s jaw with force. “You will pay for this with your life. Guards, drop this degenerate from the parapets. She can beg forgiveness from gravity until she meets the end she deserves.” The guards’ armor plate clattered as they hauled off the wriggling and screaming transgressor.

“Oh? On-Gina bro?” another candidate piped up, clearly still ignorant of the consequences. She was clad in a ridiculous, oversized red and white-striped polo. Dillard leered at her, brow furrowing further with building anger. He vaguely heard Tati identify the fool.

Without a word, Violet yanked Milk up by her hair, dragging her off to join the guards leading Thorgy to her fate. Silence fell upon the room once more, until a duet of screams echoed through the hall. Peace was restored once more, allowing the ritual Feast to begin. Bob approached the candidates, taking the place of Violet until she returned.

“Commence the First Course!” Bob called out, raising an arm for elegant emphasis. Four of the remaining guards carried a stained wooden table to the center of the room, lowering it to the floor before the King’s throne. All women of Dillard’s Kingdom dream of one day being invited to a Feast, therefore the ritual process is widely known. Asking any questions in the presence of the King was punishable by death. Even so, some candidates looked around warily as a guard walked along behind the line of women. He stopped at each one to bind their hands behind their backs.

Bob followed the guard, and introduced each remaining candidate to the King. “Chosen for you, Your Majesty,” Bob entoned, “I present to you Adore Delano, Katya Zamolodchikova, Farrah Moan, Aja, Aiden Zhane, Phi Phi O’Hara, Alaska Thunderfuck, Alyssa Edwards, Jaida Essence Hall, Trinity Taylor, Detox, and Shangela.” Once a candidate is bound for the King, they can speak freely, within reason.

“Nice cock by the way,” Katya utilized her new freedom in an instant. Her first name was printed in bold across the chest of her cheerleader-style crop top, a matching mini-skirt hugged her hips. She hungrily eyed the King’s length, tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Shangela decided to break the tension with relatable humor, “I have no titties bitch, but I’m gonna give you the illusion!” Other women chuckled lightly under their breath, relaxing slightly at her words.

“Party,” Adore purred, testing the binding rope around her wrists with a sensual roll of her body.

Other candidates expressed eagerness to please their King, chittering excitedly amongst themselves. Once the final candidate was bound, Dillard rose silently from His throne to approach the table, which met the height of His hips. He gripped His flaccid dick in one hand, and rested it upon the tabletop. The King’s eyes drifted along the line of women, scrutinizing their varying beauty and style choices, but He kept coming back to one face in particular. Aiden locked eyes with Him and swallowed visibly, but held His gaze obediently. Growing arousal twitched in the King’s resting cock, and He finally broke eye contact to signal the candidates with a wordless nod.

The women rose to their feet, some struggling without the balance of their arms, and approached the table. As they gathered before the King, Violet returned from the execution. She took her place beside Bob, exchanging pleasantries. The candidates, now gathered around the central table, gazed longingly at the Feast laid out before them. Aiden posed perfectly at the head of Dillard’s enormous length, right where He wanted her.

Tatianna clicked her tongue loudly, signaling the women to dig in. They all hurried to lean forward and get their tongues and lips on Dillard’s hot flesh, some shoving each other away with their shoulders. A chorus of wet squelching rose from the table as each woman sucked and licked greedily. “Hotter and hotter! Sexy and hotter!” Bob sang encouragement over the din. The candidates knew that every detail counted, and they had to stand out to their King in order to be chosen by Him. Dillard’s eyes drifted close, relishing the slick heat applied so liberally over His giant cock, but His body language yielded none of His building pleasure. He stood grounded with legs spread slightly, hands clasped casually behind His back. The King focused strongly on the feeling of Aiden’s tongue running up and down His slit, and He couldn’t contain the precum that she coaxed out of Him. A breath hitched in His throat at how well she used her lips as a seal, swallowing His juices with a swirl of her tongue. Her performance touched him.

Dillard desperately needed the next course to start so he nodded again, this time a bit too fervently. Tatianna popped her tongue once more, and the startled candidates straightened up. Aiden caught the King’s gaze for mere seconds, so He wouldn’t miss how she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. _Need me a freak like that,_ His thoughts nearly springing from His lips. The women stepped back from the table and returned to the line they once were arranged in, facing away from the King. The four guards returned to remove the table, Dillard’s girth now standing erect all on its own. Bob and Violet stood now at each end of the line, awaiting their King’s signal.

“Commence the Second Course!” Bob boomed with a flourish, and all of the candidates bent swiftly at the hip. The ritual Feast required candidates to wear clothing that provided easy access for Dillard into any hole He desired. As they bent over, most of the women were bearing their cores in varying degrees of modesty, or lack thereof. Dillard considered each pair of exposed lips, and nodded to Bob wordlessly. He had to be sure the candidates were clean and ready to take Him.

“The order is given,” Bob spoke once more, “now fart.”

Filthy noises and smells erupted from the array of asses, but one ass in particular did not pass the test. Dillard’s eyes honed in immediately on the now-muddy crack, lips twisting into a scowl. Phi Phi O’Hara glanced over her shoulder with fear flashing in her eyes. “I didn’t know we were going all the way in bruh,” she sputtered out, convinced this excuse would save her. Violet bared down on her in an instant, gloved hand gripping Phi Phi’s hair without mercy.

“Insolent, disgusting fool,” Violet growled and spat, “You’re not worthy of our King. Or this life.” Again Violet exited the throne room doors, dragging yet another transgressor behind her. The remaining candidates mumbled nervously and shifted their weight, anticipating the next portion of the ritual.

“Your Grace, please continue,” Bob offered, bowing her head politely.

King Dillard approached Farrah, the left-most candidate. She glanced over her shoulder shyly, enticing him with a wiggle of her hips. He gripped her hip between His thumb and pointer finger, and leveled His throbbing length to her dripping core with a bend of His knees. Dillard pressed His bulbous tip against her entrance, but was doubtful her small frame could handle it. He rolled His hips forward to sink the tip in, searing heat clenching tightly around Him. “Ohhh, no!” Farrah whined, and flinched away. The lack of wet pressure disappointed Dillard, but Violet had not yet returned to enact punishment.

Dillard was growing impatient, eyes trained again on Aiden Zhane, who stood at the far end of the line up. The King’s desire to sink Himself into Aiden continued to build as he tested His girth in each pussy offered to Him. He approached Aja next. “Fuck. Yes. Do it,” she breathed out, as His tip ran along her plump, glistening folds. Dillard finally found some relief as nearly half of His throbbing cock plunged inside of her, sending shivers up Aja’s body. Her muscles twitched and stretched, but after one modest thrust she hit her limit.

At long last, the King had His hands on Aiden. She glanced over her shoulder with a half-lidded gaze, and Dillard’s pulse pounded in His burning ears. After a quick deliberation, the King had made His choice. He nodded to Bob once more, pupils dilated wide. “Commence the Final Course!” Bob boomed, as the rejected candidates grumbled or cried out. Aiden flashed Dillard a victorious grin before He lifted her in one hand to drape her over His shoulder.

“The King has chosen!” Tatianna proclaimed from her perch on the throne, lacking enthusiasm. “Wazoooo.”

She pointed finger guns in Dillard’s direction as He stormed out of the throne room, carrying Aiden to His private chambers. Once inside, He slammed the door behind him. His skin had flushed red where Aiden drew circles on His back with delicate fingers. Heart pounding, He tossed Aiden onto the fur blankets covering His immense bed. She started fumbling with the hooks on her corset, smiling wider. Dillard couldn’t wait any longer. He gripped her hip in one hand, and dragged her to the edge of the bed. His enormous length slid up over her stomach, as His groin pressed tight against the soft flesh of her ass. Aiden freed her ample breasts to squeeze them tight around His reddened tip. The pressure felt incredible on His neglected cock, and the King thrust desperately into her cleavage. Aiden moaned and sighed, overjoyed to fulfil her King’s every desire. Dillard drew back, mouth watering at the sight of Aiden’s beckoning, plump folds below.

“Aiden, are you rea-” Dillard croaked, speaking up for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Call me Devin,” Aiden whispered, “My given name.”

Dillard leaned forward, enveloping Devin’s body with His. “You can…” Dillard breathed against Devin’s ear, “you can call me Bryce.”

Devin hummed through a grin and arched her back, pressing her body more tightly against Bryce. “I’m ready for you Bryce,” Devin sighed, “All of you.”

“Oh,” Bryce chuckled, “I’m giving you all twenty-two inches, honey.” He nipped playfully at Devin’s collarbone, grinding His hips against hers. He straightened his back once more, admiring Devin’s glistening pussy as His tip glided up along her lips. He steadied His length with a fist around the base, and pressed the head against her petite clit. She hissed at the pressure, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Devin rolled her hips, grinding her sensitive nub against His flushed tip. Bryce groaned. Devin was a needy little slut, but teasing her meant prolonging His own pleasure.

Bryce wrapped a hand around each of Devin’s ankles, and spread her legs further apart. He held her wide open, quivering cunt aching for Him to enter. Devin’s eyes screwed shut, panting in anticipation, unsure anymore of her own limits. Bryce breathed a vicious laugh, hesitating a moment to burn the image of her small and pure frame into His brain. He’d waited long enough to tear her open with His royal, gargantuan cock. He rocked His hips once, and sunk himself as deep as her walls allowed. Bryce sucked a breath through His nose, gritting His teeth. She was impossibly wet, and her walls clung to him desperately, but He was far from fully sheathed. Devin writhed beneath Him, trying to catch a full breath, moans humming brokenly from her throat.

Bryce tugged his cock free, soaked in Devin’s glistening juices. With a grunt, He slammed in again, feeling some of her muscles yielding to His girth. Devin yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She frantically shifted her hips to make more room for Him, to no avail. Bryce knew He had to claim her insides with a force of His own. He roughly thrust out and in once more, now buried halfway inside. Bryce swears he could climax on this alone, looking down at Devin’s ruined state. He leaned forward, and gripped Devin’s jaw in one hand, forcing her to look Him in the eyes. 

“Open wide,slut,” Bryce sneered, “I thought you could take more than _this._ ” His final word was accented with another thrust, this time reaching a few inches deeper. Devin’s eyes rolled back, breath hitching through clenched teeth. Bryce felt her heart pounding in the flesh wound tightly around His cock, but He still needed more. He jerked his hips back and forth again, sinking even deeper. Bryce growled a moan, interrupted by Devin’s whiney cries. He forced His thumb into her mouth to silence her, pressing down on her tongue. Devin’s eyelids fluttered, and she couldn’t help but suck hard on his large digit.

“Finally putting that pretty mouth to good use,” Bryce grunted, before tugging his slick cock from her. He slammed back inside without mercy, this time sinking to the hilt. He threw his head back, savoring the satisfaction. A primal moan rattled in his chest and his grip in Devin’s mouth tightened. His thumb muffled a searing whine from Devin’s throat, as her entire lower body spasmed around his girth. Bryce chuckled wickedly, picking up the pace, reaching deeper inside her heat. He loosened his grip on her mouth at the crest of his thrust to hear Devin scream, and it was music to His ears.

Bryce thrust into Devin at a rapid pace, gripping her hips in one hand and using her like a fuck toy. Sweat started rolling off his jaw, pressure building in his balls. He relished watching her wild and desperate reactions, rendered helpless by His sheer size. Devin fought the urge to close her legs, overstimulation rattling her core. Finally, the loudest moan yet broke over parched lips, as Devin writhed in orgrasm. Gushing fluids had nowhere to go but out, soaking Bryce’s groin in liquid sex. He grunted as her walls gripped His cock sporadically, but He wasn’t done yet. Keeping her impaled on Him, Bryce rolled onto His back on the bed, hands in complete control of her sexed out body.

Nearing His end, Bryce lifted and dropped Devin onto His throbbing length. Her tits bounced wildly, giving Bryce just the show He craved. He gripped her hip in one hand, and pressed His thumb into her abdomen, closing her insides tighter around Him. Bryce howled a moan, back arching off the bed as He stuffed Devin full of His seed. Streams of cum oozed from her battered pussy, running down the creases of Bryce’s groin. He breathed a moan for each spurt of His cock until He was completely finished. Before He fried His nerves with overstimulation, Bryce tugged Devin off His softening dick, laying her off to His side. Their ragged breathing slowed, and Bryce finally turned and met Devin’s dreamy gaze. They shared a soft smile in the light of the hearth burning brightly in the corner.

“I…” the King began, voice hoarse, “I’m just so proud of you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Pack it up boys this is truly the best shit I've ever read. Literature needs to just stop now, there's no point for it anymore."


End file.
